


The Dangers of Tea-making

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tea, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Making tea was far more difficult than Draco thought.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	The Dangers of Tea-making

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

“What’s the...?” 

Just as Ron entered the house after his evening Quidditch practice, he was assaulted by a cloud of grey smoke.

“Draco?” Ron shouted, dropping his broom to the floor and banishing the worse of the smoke with a quick spell. 

Some of the smoke disappeared, leaving a heavy smell of something burning coming from the kitchen.

“Draco, what in Merlin’s name, are you doing?” Ron entered the kitchen to the sight of Draco Malfoy standing near the stove, wand raised over the pan with something unidentifiably charred in it. 

“I was trying to make some toasts for tea.” Draco waved his wand and the toasts burst into flames. Draco almost jumped back from the stove.

Ron rushed to Draco, pulled his further back and doused the pan with a spray of water from his wand.

“Why would you do that? Where’s Tilly? Why haven’t you asked her to do that?” Ron banished the pan with the unsightly mess.

“I sent her to buy some things. And I wanted tea. And I knew you would be hungry after the practice…” Draco was upset. “And I thought it wouldn’t be so difficult to make a toast. Even you can do that.”

Ron grinned knowing that Draco wouldn’t see him, as he was standing behind Draco’s back.

“And everyone says how cooking resembles Potion-making, and I’m good at Potions…”

Ron cut Draco’s speech short by hugging him from behind. Draco got quiet and leaned back into Ron’s embrace. Being taller and bigger than Draco, Ron could easily ensconce him into his arms. Ron gently bit the tip of Draco’s ear. “You’re good at other things; you don’t need to be good at cooking.”

They stood like that for several minutes, with Draco enjoying Ron’s warmth and kisses, when Draco finally realized that Ron was still wearing his full Quidditch gear.

“Weasley, you reek of sweat. You need a shower.” Draco wrinkled his nose. Ron laughed and bit Draco’s ear again.

“Yeah, but you see, there’s a small problem. I forgot how to use a shower. I might need your help.” Ron whispered suggestively into Draco’s ear. 

Draco snorted and took one of Ron’s hands that were holding his waist. “Come on, let’s make you presentable. We still have some time before Tilly comes back and makes us that blasted tea.”

Ron laughed and began to shed his Quidditch gear while Draco was tugging him into the general direction of the bathroom. 

They could enjoy their evening without any tea.


End file.
